minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Elytra
'Elytra '''is a special kind of armor, introduced in the 15w41b snapshot of 1.9, which takes up the chestplate slot. Mechanics Elytra are a pair of wings that allow a player to glide from high places. They are considered an end-game item. Elytra will allow a 10–1 glide ratio, which means a player can go 10 blocks forward for every block down at maximum efficiency; however, swooping down at an angle and then swooping up will allow for hundreds of blocks to be traveled horizontally without losing much height. To use it, it must first be equipped, then a player must jump and hold while falling. On consoles, pressing (Xbox 360/Xbox One) or (PS3/PS4) while in midair will allow players to use the elytra if equipped. On Pocket Edition, press the jump button 3 times in midair to glide. While an elytra is equipped and a player is airborne, it is possible to actually fly, rather than glide, by using a firework rocket. This propels a player quickly, right in the direction they are looking; when the firework ends, however, and it has a firework star, a player will receive full explosion damage. However, if you make a firework rocket without an explosion, you will not receive any damage. Elytra can also be propelled using a Trident with the riptide enchantment. Source Elytra can be obtained from the End Ship, floating off of some End Cities in the outer End. It can be found within the hull of the ship, inside of an item frame. It is guarded by a single Shulker. If you go into the End City there will be a room at the top that has an arch which will directly lead you to the end ship if you don't want to use lots of blocks. Repairing Elytra lose one durability point per second, and have 432 points of durability. As of 1.13 - The Update Aquatic, they can be repaired with Phantom Membranes by using an Anvil (leather in console editions). They can also be repaired by placing two damaged elytra side by side on a Crafting Table. Their Durability will be added together, and the two elytra will be merged into one. They can also be repaired using a Grindstone as of 1.14 - Village and Pillage, but any enchantments will be removed. Trivia * When a player is wearing elytra in Creative Mode, they can fly indefinitely by holding down or in console editions. *If a player is looking slightly upwards, jumping off the ground and pressing and holding the jump key while a player is falling will cause the elytra to activate, and bounce a player a little over 1.5 blocks off the ground, as opposed to the regular 1.25. This can be used for jumping fences without another means of entry. You can also make a launcher with redstone so that if you trigger it it will launch you in the air so you don't have to keep jumping. *Elytra in real life are the shell-like parts of a beetle's wing. *Elytra is the plural word for Elytron. *The Glide Mini Game is the only console mini-game that uses elytra. *Interestingly, in ''Minecraft: Pocket Edition, if a player turns while gliding and they have headphones on, the wind sound will intensify in the opposite ear (e.g. right ear while turning left). *Despite being called wings, they are more like gliders. *As of 1.13, if it is raining while a player is flying with a riptide trident and go to throw the trident, they will thrust forwards faster than fireworks; however, if done continuously, it can create lag on lower-end PCs and could result in becoming a pancake on a cliff. *If you glide into the water while holding space you will still have the elytra activated. this means as long as you don't touch solid blocks or stop holding space, you are able to "fly" underwater with fireworks, but you slow back to swimming speed when you stop. *Capes affect the appearance of elytra giving the elytra a design based on the cape equipped. *There is an achievement where you need to fly through a hole while going 40 blocks/second with elytra. Gallery ElytraBrokenNew.png|A broken elytra with the new texture. ElytraBroken.png|A broken elytra with the old texture. ElytraNew.png|A fully repaired elytra with the new texture. ElytraEntityNew.png|The new entity texture of the elytra. ElytraEntity.png|The old entity texture of the elytra. Category:Not Stackable Category:Items Category:1.9 Category:Transportation Category:The End